Learning to trust
by Jacinta Kenobi
Summary: ObiWan was born into a slave's life, and QuiGon discovers the young abused boy on a mission. While he can save the boy from his life, can he teach the boy how to trust people again and how to heal? What will become of the two?
1. Discovery

Ok, this is a story where Obi-Wan is born a slave and Qui-Gon must save him. Lots of angst, sweet mush between the two. Can Qui-Gon break through Obi-Wan's walls and help the young boy recover from the life he lived?  
  
Warning!! Obi-Wan is very young in the beginning, and is mistreated physically. No sexual abuse. Is the physical abuse, while not graphic, and short, bothers you, please leave now, I don't want to upset you.  
  
Ok, read on! Hope you like it.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon sighed as another slave prostrated himself obscenely before him. "Enough. What is your message?" He asked, careful to keep all emotion out of his voice.   
  
The slave directed her gaze to the floor. "Dinner is going to be served in the main dining room. The King requests your presence." The slave's voice trembled. Qui-Gon pitied her. She had probably been told thousands of horrible lies about the Jedi, and so being sent to tell him this must have seemed a death sentence to her. //She probably expects me to eat her.// Qui-Gon thought sarcastically. //Probably thinks that she's the dinner the king is offering. Poor kid.//  
  
"All right. Let me freshen up, and then if you would be so kind as to show me the way to the dining room?" He asked softly, trying to be as calming as he could for the frightened girl. She couldn't be more than 18.  
  
"Of course, sir." She replied, standing, while keeping her gaze down, and going to wait by the door.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head and went into the refresher, briefly splashing water on his face before returning and grabbing up his robe and lightsaber. "All right, I'm ready." He said as cheerfully as he could manage, and followed the girl out.  
  
*****  
  
As they walked down the hall, Qui-Gon pondered the mission as it had been going so far. The planet Uzani had requested admission to the republic. Qui-Gon had been sent to see if they were ready to become part of the republic. However, as soon as he had arrived, he had discovered a problem. Slavery. The whole planet was deeply involved in slavery. He had told the king that he would have to give up this custom, but the king had brushed him off. Qui-Gon would probably have to return and advise that the republic wait until they were ready before allowing them to join.  
  
They came to the dining rooms, and Qui-Gon took the seat the slave gestured to. He nodded to the king, who sat about four seats away, surrounded by his sons and daughters, the favored ones at least. Assorted underlings of the king also were there, talking quietly amongst themselves, plotting how to gain more power through the king.  
  
Qui-Gon waved off the slave girl, nodding politely as all at the table acknowledged him. He blocked a sigh. Another night of pretending. He half-heartedly ate the food that was served to him, not really paying attention. It was hard for him to deal with slavery, because it disgusted him so much.  
  
Slaves bustled about, but he hardly took any notice of them until, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small boy that couldn't have been much older than four standard years. He frowned. This boy had probably been born into slavery, poor thing. How horrible, never knowing any life other than being owned. He felt his heart clench in sympathy. The boys eyes were bright blue, but when he turned his head, they changed to a vibrant green, complimenting his auburn hair. The boy had good features, and was obviously going to be handsome when he grew up.  
  
The boy was holding a very large tray filled with desserts that were to be passed out, balancing it carefully, as it was bigger than he was. He was walking to the head of the table in order to serve the king first, when Qui-Gon saw the king's youngest son grin and abruptly stick a foot into the slave boy's path.  
  
The child lost his balance with a cry, falling forwards, the tray flying from his hands to land in the kings lap, sending red goop all over his fine robes. The boy landed hard on his face and moaned slightly. Qui-Gon winced. This was going to be bad.  
  
The king was outraged, his face turning almost as red as the dessert filling on his lap. Three other servants hurriedly ran forward, picking up the tray and doing their best to remove the dessert, but the king pushed their hands away angrily. He pointed a shaking finger at the small child that was struggling to his feet. "Who made him a server?!" He demanded.  
  
A female servant winced. "We ran short my lord, and Obi-Wan was the only one left." She said. Qui-Gon noticed she had not mentioned why they had ran short. The boy was on his feet now, trembling, great tears rolling down his face as he waited for the king to decide his fate for something that was not even his fault.  
  
"Bring. Him. Here." Ordered the king, spitting as he talked, so great was his anger. The servants hurried to obey, grabbing Obi-Wan's arms and leading him over, though they were gentle. They let go as they came to the king, and the child's breathing became labored, but he immediately fell to his knees and bowed his head. The king met this gesture of respect with a blow, his fist flying out and catching Obi-Wan under his chin. The blow picked him up off the floor and threw his small body into the wall, his head connecting solidly. The boy crumpled to the floor and didn't move.  
  
Qui-Gon winced with sympathy, worrying for the child. A strike like that to the head was hard enough to kill a small child such as this young Obi-Wan. As he saw the king's anger was not satiated, he realized this might not be the end of the boy's punishment.  
  
"Take him to the improvement room, and then put him on punishment detail." The king ordered. The slave next to him winced heavily, her eyes tearing as she looked at Obi-Wan, who's auburn hair was being marred by red, sticky blood.  
  
"Sir…" She began. She was not actually a woman yet, more like 16 or 17. "Please sir, he is only four, he may not survive such treatment!" She whispered the last as the king whirled on her.   
  
"You think he deserves better?" The woman quieted. "You would like to join him perhaps?" The woman's tears began to fall, but she looked away and shook her head. Qui-Gon understood. She would do the child no good by getting herself beaten, and she had already stuck her neck out as far as she dared without losing it.   
  
"No, sir." She whispered, and backed away. Two male slaves carefully lifted the child and carried him out of Qui-Gon's sight. Qui-Gon rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache growing, seething at the injustice of it all.  
  
Qui-Gon felt sick with disgust, and stood. "If you will excuse me, I will retire for the night." He said. The king nodded his assent, and Qui-Gon left the room, but made his way around to the kitchens where they food was being prepared. As soon as he was noticed, all the slaves stood, terror evident in their eyes. What could the Jedi want?  
  
Qui-Gon scanned the room until he found the slave that had tried to stop the king from hurting Obi-Wan. He gestured for her to follow him, and, eyes wide, she obeyed.  
  
Once in the hall, Qui-Gon turned. "Where is the Improvement room?" He asked.  
  
The girl began to tremble violently. For a long moment she was silent. "You want Obi-Wan, don't you?" She finally whispered knowingly.  
  
Qui-Gon saw no reason to pretend, so he merely nodded. "Yes I do. Could you direct me?" He asked  
  
The girl bit her lip as her eyes teared up, and fell to her knees. "Please sir, leave him be, he's hurt enough already and in enough trouble. If he offended you in anyway, I will be more than happy to take your punishment for him, but please, sir, let him be. He is but a child. Please…"  
  
Qui-Gon was horrified, and quickly pulled her to her feet. "I do not want to harm him!" He said, his eyes wide. "I wish to save him from such horrid treatment!" He said firmly.  
  
The girl's mouth all but dropped. "You…you what?"  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "I want to help him." He said slowly and clearly.  
  
The girl fell to her knees again. "Will you take him away, sir? He is my younger brother, and he may not survive much longer! Please, I beg of you…"  
  
Again, Qui-Gon pulled her to her feet. "I am going to do my best. Now, before he is further harmed, where is he?"  
  
The girl quickly pulled herself together. "I'll take you to him."  
  
*****  
  
What think ye? Should I continue? Push the little review button and let me know please! 


	2. Rescue

Sorry it took me so long to get you a post. I am also sorry that this post goes so quickly. And I am not sure if Obi's sis will make an appearance again later. She will be mentioned, so don't worry, you'll find out what happens to her. Again, I apologize that this goes by so fast, but I am eager to get this story to the main idea I had for it.  
  
*****  
  
The closer they got to the improvement room, the more fidgety the girl became. She looked around more and more often, and her whole being radiated fear. Qui-Gon began to wonder what exactly they were doing to Obi-Wan.  
  
Soon, sounds began to reach his ears. Sounds that made him cringe and want to block them out. From somewhere up ahead, there were moans, and occasional screams, and always the sobs accompanying either of the sounds. The girl leading Qui-Gon began to tremble and quicken her pace, and tears ran down her cheeks. That assured Qui-Gon exactly who those sounds were coming from.  
  
He quickened his pace, until they came down a dim hallway. At the end was a simple door with an iron handle. The only thing out of the ordinary about it was that it had five locks the could only be worked from the outside. A man stood next to it, obviously a guard.  
  
The girl immediately began to cower, knowing how much trouble she was flirting with by bringing the JedI here, but Qui-Gon did not pause. He marched straight up to the guard, who eyed him nervously, thrown off-guard by the Jedi's self assurance.  
  
"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, the Jedi representative from the republic. I demand to be let in." He ordered, his voice allowing no room for ifs, ands, or buts.   
  
The man turned pale at his words, knowing for sure now that this was the mighty Jedi everyone spoke of, and all his previous courage disappeared as he nodded and rushed to unlock the door.  
  
Qui-Gon strode into the dark room, his eyes taking a moment to adjust. When they did, he immediately wished they hadn't. On the floor, surrounded by three men, was Obi-Wan, sobbing quietly to himself. The men above him held different objects, one a metal rod, gleaming on one end with heat, another a large club object, and the third an electro-pole.   
  
Qui-Gon felt anger rising, and struggled to tamp it down. The man with the electro-pole ran his implement of torture down the child's ribs, and Obi-Wan arched in pain and screamed.   
  
"CEASE!!!" Qui-Gon boomed, his voice shaking the very foundation of the building they were in. All three men froze and turned slowly to look at him. Qui-Gon rushed forward, shoving them out of the way, and scooped up the small child in his arms, immediately regretting his haste as the boy moaned and blearily opened his eyes. Upon seeing the Jedi, Obi-Wan uttered a few frightened words in his native language and fainted.  
  
Qui-Gon turned angrily back to the men. "I am taking this child back to the king to discuss his future, and you would be wise not to stop me." He said in a low, dangerous voice, and the men scattered out of his way like mice.  
  
Quickly, Qui-Gon left the room and went down the hall, back the way he came, hardly noticing that the girl who had shown him the way had fallen into step behind him, weeping at her brother's appearance. He hardly noticed anything until he was pushing open the doors to the dining room, roaring the king's name in pure anger and disgust.   
  
The king looked up quickly, his gaze at first frightened, then irritated when he saw Obi-Wan hanging limply in the Jedi Master's arms. Qui-Gon halted in the center of the room, pinning the king with his gaze. "As long as you practice these barbaric behaviors, you are not welcome in the republic. The republic does not interfere with slavery outside it's boundaries, but such violence and cruelty does not sit well with us. Do not be surprised if more Jedi arrive to deal with this situation. In the meantime, I am returning to Coruscant, as it seems that my presence is doing little good here. I am taking young Obi-Wan with me, as I fear he will die if he does not receive proper medical care, which I doubt he will receive here." He turned to leave, then paused. "Anyone who must show his power by torturing other sentient beings is very insecure about himself and his hold on the power he has. Fear will only keep your subjects in line for so long, but love will make them loyal to you for all eternity."  
  
With that, he was gone, leaving the king to seethe silently to himself while servants scattered, not wishing to bear the brunt of his anger. The servants who had heard the Jedi's words, though, were heartened, and brought a whole new way of thinking. The king's time was very short, indeed.  
  
*****  
  
The girl was smiling through her tears as she followed Qui-Gon. "That was…" She began.  
  
"Nothing." Qui-Gon cut her off. "I merely pointed out the obvious." He paused as a thought struck him. "I risk a lot by taking Obi-Wan with me, and I could not afford to take you as well…" He started, not liking the idea of separating the siblings, but the girl only continued to smile.  
  
"I understand. It is enough for me that my brother will be safe." She looked him straight in the eye, as if searching for something. "You will see that he is safe, will you not?" She asked.  
  
"I promise." Qui-Gon replied, and the girl looked at him hesitantly before giving him a hug, catching him off-guard. She kissed her brother's unconscious forehead and disappeared down the hall.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon climbed above the transport that would take Obi-Wan and him home, gently setting the child in his arms on the small bunk. As soon as they were underway, he would help the boy heal through the force.  
  
It only took him a few minutes to confirm all the details of their flight with the pilot, and soon he was back, securing himself and the boy as they got ready to take off. As soon as they were in hyperspace, Qui-Gon went into a deep healing trance, enveloping the boy in force energy.  
  
The time passed quickly as he urged the boy's body to heal. A few hours later, something tore Qui-Gon from his trance: a flash of unreasonably strong terror from somewhere nearby. The Jedi Master opened his eyes to see Obi-Wan staring at him with wide, tear filled eyes that shone with panic. Qui-Gon reached out to assure the boy, and Obi-Wan's eyes doubled in size before he jumped out of the way and onto the floor in a kneeling position.  
  
Qui-Gon watched with wide, sad eyes as Obi-Wan trembled, muttering to himself in fear, until sobs shook the tiny frame. Quickly, he spoke. "No, don't kneel. Get up." He said.  
  
Obi-Wan hurriedly stood up at Qui-Gon's words, his tremors worsening. "Forgive me, master." He said in confusion, his basic rough.  
  
Qui-Gon's anger flared at thinking this child had been so mistreated that he had automatically assumed that the Jedi was his new master. "I am not your master." He told the child, not realizing that his irritation made him sound angry with Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan almost glanced up in confusion, not knowing what to think, but sincerely hoping his error would not earn him a beating. He didn't feel well enough to face another, not that he ever did. "I'm sorry…" He started, then trailed off, his voice full of fear.  
  
Qui-Gon was mortified as he realized that he had only made the child's fright worse. Quickly, he got on his knees and gently took hold of Obi-Wan. The boy stiffened, expecting pain, but was surprised beyond words when the big Jedi simply drew the child in a comforting embrace. "It's all right, Obi-Wan. You don't have to worry anymore, you don't have to serve anyone, or call anyone master. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise." At those soft, reassuring words, Obi-Wan broke down and wept.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon sat silently watching Obi-Wan, who had cried himself to sleep. The poor boy had no idea what to think of his new situation. It would take a long time before Obi-Wan could be a normal child, and first he had to feel safe and loved for quite a while.   
  
Qui-Gon stood and stretched, groaning at the stiffness of his joints from having sat on the cold ship's floor in an awkward position for so long. Obi-Wan had whimpered in his sleep every time Qui-Gon moved away for awhile, and so he had been forced to half-kneel next to the bed.   
  
Qui-Gon walked into the back room, grabbing a couple ration bars, and then headed for the cockpit to check on their route and see how much longer the flight would be. He sat down and ate for a few minutes, thinking to himself about what he was going to do with Obi-Wan.  
  
A little while later, he heard a sound behind him, and turned to see little Obi-Wan standing in the door to the cockpit, staring in awe out into space. He smiled. "Are you hungry, Obi-Wan?" He asked. Obi-Wan looked at him in surprise, and shuffled his feet a few times nervously, looking anywhere but at the Jedi, before nodding hesitantly.   
  
Qui-gon smiled and unwrapped the bar, slowly handing it to the child. Obi-Wan bit into it nervously, and while he was distracted, Qui-Gon gently lifted Obi-Wan into the co-pilot seat. Obi-Wan squeaked and flinched, dropping his bar. Patiently, Qui-Gon picked it up and handed it back to the child, smiling even more.  
  
Obi-Wan took it slowly and began to eat again while looking out into space for a few moments from his better vantage point, before looking back to Qui-Gon and smiling, the first genuine smile, no matter how hesitant, Qui-gon had ever seen the child give.  
  
******  
  
Hope that is long enough to make up for the wait. I know, it's not really long, but it's long for me!!!  
  
What do you think is going to happen? What SHOULD happen? Let me know! 


	3. Decisions

Obi-Wan awoke as Qui-Gon gently lifted him from the co-pilot's seat, where he had fallen asleep. Instinctively, he tensed up. "It's all right, it's only me." Qui-Gon said, and Obi-Wan relaxed into the big Jedi's arms, resting his head against Qui-Gon's shoulder sleepily. "We've landed on Coruscant. Are you hungry?" Qui-Gon asked, and Obi-Wan nodded his head into the older man's neck, his breath tickling the Jedi somewhat.   
  
Qui-Gon was amazed at how quickly the boy had come to trust him, but he supposed it was because Obi-Wan was so unused to kindness that he immediately clung to person showing it. Also, being taken away so quickly from his sister and his homeworld, no matter how horrible a place, had confused him and Qui-Gon was the only thing he had to cling to, that he felt even the slightest bit comfortable with.  
  
Qui-Gon readjusted the little boy he was carrying and walked out of the ship. He had landed at the temple, since the ship belonged to the Jedi, but he had to take care of Obi-Wan before he reported to the council. His friend Didi might be willing to look after Obi-Wan while he thought about the best choice of action. Obi-Wan was force-sensitive, that he could tell, but he did not know how much so, and he also knew that that the council would be very against taking Obi-Wan in as old as he was. Not that that would stop Qui-Gon. He could sense the boy was tied to the future, though he was not sure how. Nothing would stop him from doing what he felt was best, it never had and never would.  
  
"I will take you to eat in a minute, all right little one? First we need someone to see to your injuries." Qui-Gon said, but Obi-Wan did not answer. It was than that the Jedi noticed the soft snoring in his ear. He grinned and carried him into the temple.  
  
*****  
  
"Qui-Gon!" The smaller man cried from across the room, pushing through the people in the diner to rush forwards and clasp his friend in a huge hug. Qui-Gon smiled and returned the hug, murmuring a greeting. The man pulled back, not noticing Obi-Wan, who was cowering behind the Jedi. Obi-Wan was still reeling from the healers he had been forced to see, and was now more skittish than before. "Where have you been putting yourself?" He demanded.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled sheepishly. "I'm a Jedi, Didi, I don't often have leisure time." He replied.   
  
Didi smiled. "Well, I'm glad you do now, because there's someone I would like you to meet! Astri!" The man turned and called. "It's been so long since I've seen you, I can't believe you've never had a chance to meet her!"   
  
A young pretty girl that was probably about 7 came bounding out of the kitchen, grinning at Didi. Didi drew herself to him. "Astri, this is a very good friend of mine, Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon, this is my daughter." He finished with a grin, and Qui-Gon looked at him in disbelief. "My adopted daughter." Didi specified, and Qui-Gon sighed.  
  
"Thank the force. I thought you had married, and I was terrified for the poor woman." Qui-Gon said with a mischievous twinkle.  
  
Didi glared at him. "Well, ha-ha. Don't listen to him Astri." He instructed the girl, and she looked curiously up at Qui-Gon.  
  
The big Jedi laughed for a moment, then remembered Obi-Wan. "Well, Didi, it's funny that you introduced Astri, for I have someone for you to meet too." With that, he gently pulled Obi-Wan out from behind him. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is Didi and Astri Oddo."   
  
Obi-Wan immediately tensed up. Astri grinned and walked over, as friendly as a child can only be with another child. "Hello!" She said cheerfully. Obi-Wan took one look at her, at Didi, and up at Qui-Gon before scurrying behind the Jedi and burying his face into the big man's leg.  
  
"A bit skittish, isn't he?" Didi asked, quirking an eyebrow. "So who is he?" He asked, wondering why Qui-Gon had brought him. Astri walked backed towards her father, her face filled with confusion, wondering what she had done to scare the little boy.  
  
"Well, he has been abused I'm afraid." Qui-Gon sighed. "I found this little one on my last mission, where slavery runs rampant. I brought him back with me, as I believe he would have died had I left him. The council, however, are already going to kill me for my abrupt end to the mission, and so I thought perhaps...you might take care of him for a few days, just until I can decide what to do with him?" Qui-Gon asked. He realized now just how rash he's been in leaving him, but the force had led him to take Obi-Wan, and who could argue that he'd done the right thing with that backing him?  
  
The council could. Qui-Gon sighed again. This was not going to be a pretty meeting.  
  
Didi looked at him in disbelief. "What does this look like, a daycare to you, Qui-Gon? I have a restaurant to run!" He exclaimed.  
  
Qui-Gon simply grinned. Didi would take Obi-Wan, he could tell already. "Complain a little more, before you agree. Besides, Obi-Wan will not be much bother, as long as you are calm and understanding with him."  
  
"When am I not?!" Didi demanded, and Qui-Gon thought it was best not to answer.   
  
Didi was opening his mouth to protest some more, when Astri grabbed his hand. "Please, father? I'll take care of him!" She said, and Didi had to smile, for the girl was not much older than Obi-Wan, but fathers are suckers for their little girls, and so he gave a sigh and nodded.  
  
"Wonderful. Thank you!" Qui-Gon said, kneeling down to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, you're going to stay with Didi a while, I'll be back for you, all right?"   
  
Obi-Wan immediately grasped the big Jedi's neck desperately. "Please!" The child begged through tears that had sprung up amazingly fast. Qui-Gon gave a start, for this was the first time he had heard the boy speak in while. "Please, I go with you!" The boy's voice trembled as he fought with the unfamiliar language.  
  
Qui-Gon placed his hands gently on Obi-Wan's back. "It's only for a little while..." He began, but Obi-Wan only clung harder.  
  
"I be good, I be good! Please, I not stay!" Obi-Wan begged, sobbing hard. Little did Qui-Gon know that those were the same words Obi-Wan's mother had spoke when she left him with his sister, never to return. Qui-Gon only knew that he could not deny the little boy.   
  
"All right." Qui-Gon said wearily, picking Obi-Wan up and standing. "Thanks anyway, Didi. I'll come see you as soon as I can. I probably won't be leaving Coruscant for awhile anyway." He admitted, knowing the council was going to be very unhappy with him.  
  
"Bye!" Didi returned in confusion as Qui-Gon walked out the door. Astri looked up at him, and he only shrugged. "That's Qui-Gon for you, dear." He said and put his hand on the girl's shoulder, leading her back to the kitchen. 


	4. Maverick

Qui-Gon drew a deep breath as he waited outside the council doors. There has been no time to rest after coming back from Didi's, as the council was already upset with him for not reporting to them immediately. Qui-Gon was never afraid to speak his mind to the council, but it did almost always end in a heated debate, so he couldn't help wishing he had time to rest first. He also really wished that he did not have to take Obi-Wan with him, as he was sure this was going to upset the boy.

The senior padawan standing outside the doors stood straight and looked at Qui-Gon. The padawans were there primarily to see that the council was never disturbed and that important things were always brought to their attention. One of the council members always developed a weak force link with the padawan, just to enough to convey what they wanted. It saved resources that could be better used somewhere else, and also taught the padawans patience, as the job required them to stand silent and watchful for hours at a time.

This particular padawan had been trying for the past few minutes, unsuccessfully, to gain a smile from Obi-Wan, but the small boy kept hiding his face in Qui-Gon's robes whenever she so much as looked at him. Now she gave up and returned to her duty as she gazed at Qui-Gon. "They're ready to see you now, Master Jinn." She informed him quietly.

Qui-Gon nodded his understanding and gently took Obi-Wan's hand as the doors to the council room opened to reveal the senior Jedi within. Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan's hand tremble slightly within his own. He squeezed it softly to reassure the child, and was rewarded with a death grip.

As they walked in, all eyes turned instantly to the unusual boy with him. While Obi-Wan may not have been extraordinary looking, he was a very handsome child. He also carried with him the bright presence of a force-perceptive child, a very strong one at that. Most importantly, he had wisdom to him that no one his age should have possessed. Years of torment had given him the world-weary look that no one younger than forty should carry. Perhaps this was made him unusual, what drew all attention to him. Perhaps.

Or perhaps not. Not one of the Jedi who had seen the boy that day could explain it, but it was if they suddenly knew, just looking at him, that he would be instrumental in something vastly beyond their comprehension. Something they would only be able to watch, or maybe never even see, but that would change their lives forever.

Qui-Gon never noticed all this. He had already had that feeling when he first saw the boy whose hand he was holding, something that had drawn him to save the child. Looking at him, he had somehow known then that he would not be able to leave him, and yet, he had not really been able to understand it. Qui-Gon was a Jedi of the living force. He saw things for their present state. He saw the people and the things and the suffering and the joy that was happening now or would happen in the near future. The Jedi surrounding him, on the other hand, were almost all of the unifying force, which was heavily based in seeing things overall, the outcome on the long run. Thus, looking at the boy, the council did not see a small, intriguing boy that needed help and protection. They saw a child that was going to be instrumental in the fates of billions.

Right now, however, all Qui-Gon saw was the council members staring at Obi-Wan, a boy he was determined to look after. As defensive as he was already feeling, he could not help but take it the wrong way. In all the gazes he imagined he saw disapproval, and this, in turn, caused disapproval in him. It was not a good not to start with.

"Complaints, we have received, from the king. Explantion, you have?" Yoda said finally, getting straight to the point. Qui-Gon knew this was due in no small part to his tardiness. Qui-Gon also knew that Yoda was aware of his feelings, and sought to get his mind on other things before discussing the child with him. There was no need to frighten him, and the older Jedi understood this.

"The kind allows, even encourages slavery. He abuses the people. Over half the population of the planet is under-fed and beaten into submission by the other inhabitants. War is brewing everywhere, as the people are tired of the oppression. They were not prepared to enter the republic, nor had they asked for assistance, so I felt my presence was no longer needed." Qui-Gon said calmly, tamping down his emotions in order to give a clear account of the facts. In leaving, he had really done nothing wrong, and he knew that.

Yoda nodded at this, appearing to be deep in thought. It was Master Windu who broke the silence. "The king complained that you promoted dissent and rebellion, as well as stealing something valuable of his." The revered Jedi said slowly, but not without a small amount of disapproval in his tone.

Qui-Gon turned a fierce gaze in his direction. "If you call speaking the plain truth to him in front of his people causing dissent. If you think that saying his rule of terror could not last forever promoting rebellion, then I suppose you're right." He said darkly, then turned and brought Obi-Wan gently in front of him. "As for stealing something valuable of his, I took this child. He was going to kill him anyway, so I do not see his cause for complaint."

A collective sigh seemed to go up from the council. "Another pathetic lifeform." Mace finally breathed, but there was almost a fondness in the way he said pathetic, even if the rest of the sentence sounded weary. He gently massaged his temples before looking up. "Not another of your lost causes, please, Master Jinn." He said simply, and in those words, you could hear the pleading. It was not a secret that the two Jedi were good friends, but in this setting, it hardly mattered. In that voice, however, it was obvious Mace was beseeching Qui-Gon not to put himself in hot water with another of his 'lost causes' as he had put it.

Qui-Gon's face set into a grim expression, and every Jedi there knew that was the face that said Master Jinn was not going to give in, and it seemed almost as though they withheld another sigh. "The boy is force-sensitive, and I believe he will be an asset to us when trained properly. The force led me to save him, and I did not question it's judgment." Qui-Gon stated stubbornly, and the council shifted in their seats, as if knowing they might be here awhile.

"If you are asking for him to be trained…" Mace began wearily.

"I am." Qui-Gon cut him off firmly. As if knowing they were deciding his fate, Obi-Wan trembled. One of the big Jedi's hands settled in his hair as if to comfort him, and the trembling lessened a bit.

"Not possible, is this." Yoda spoke up quickly. 11 heads bobbed in agreement. Qui-Gon stared at the Jedi in front of him in disbelief, his eyes questioning their quick judgment of the child.

"He is already too old." Mace said matter-of-factly. The older Jedi did not flinch under Qui-Gon's dark stare, nor under the scared gaze of the child in front of him.

"Only just!" Qui-Gon cried. "He is strong in the force, you must sense it as well! Why will you not even test him?" He demanded.

Mace sighed, not for the last time that day. "It is not just that. He has obviously been abused most of his life. There is great fear coming from him that will not be lost easily, if at all."

There was a long pause, and finally Yoda broke it. "Instrumental, this boy will be, in the future of many. Good or bad, this is, I do not know." He said sadly, eyeing the child so intensely that Obi-Wan could not help flinching.

Qui-Gon lifted his chin defiantly. "I am not sending him back." He removed his hand from Obi-Wan's hair and gently took his hand, eyeing each council member in turn.

"Stay here, the boy cannot." Yoda said with disapproval. There was another collective nod throughout the room.

Qui-Gon turned slowly to look at each of them, before finally coming back to look at Yoda and Mace again. "Then neither can I." He said tightly, turning to go.

There was a stunned silence for a moment, before Mace leapt to his feet. "Qui-Gon!" He called. Qui-Gon twisted his head to look at him. "Think about this! You're going to give up your entire life for this child you've just met?!" He continued, trying to make the other Jedi see reason.

Obi-Wan could see that the man's anger was directed at him, and did not know that he was more upset than angry. All he saw was the accusing finger pointed at him, the intense gaze focused on him…

_Amidst the clatter of the pan and horrified gazes, all Obi-Wan could think to do was kneel as the king turned his enraged gaze to him, pointing a shaking finger covered in pie in his direction. "Who made him a server?" He bellowed, and Obi-Wan buried his face between his hands on the floor. It didn't help._

All eyes focused on the child as he tore his hand from the Jedi's and threw himself to the floor in a kneel. Obi-Wan began trembling violently, and sobbing, though it was obvious by his posture and the muffled sound of his crying that he was desperately trying to hide his fear.

Qui-Gon glared at Mace, who just look bewildered, and bent down to the child, placing his hand on his back. "It's all right, Obi-Wan." He murmured, rubbing the child's back to soothe him. Obi-Wan barely registered the movement and continued to cry.

Finally, Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan gently to his feet by his arms. The child remained limp, as if afraid to even stand without being made to. The big Jedi placed his hands under the child's armpits and picked him up. Obi-Wan immediately curled into the man's shoulder, his tears wetting his tunic as he clung to him.

"Yes." Qui-Gon said firmly in answer to Mace's question, and strode out of the room. He was not going to argue with them. He would NOT give Obi-Wan up. The force had ordered him to save the child, and he was going to obey.

The Jedi stared after him, startled, as if unsure what even to say. Qui-Gon was a maverick, but for him to leave the order over something they disagreed on? Only Yoda spoke as it appeared Mace might go after his friend. "Let him go, you will." He said to Mace, who turned to look as Yoda frowned slightly and looked down with a shake of his head.

The doors closed silently behind Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. It would be many years before they would be back again.


	5. A New Life

Qui-Gon let loose a small sigh of relief as he pulled his hands from the small animal he had been healing. "He will be all right now." He told the man standing next to him, leading the way out of the animal's cage and into a closed of section of the world famous zoo on the planet Firelah. He nodded towards the workers redirecting the people, telling them this section was closed. "It's still asleep, but they can come in now." He informed them, and continued walking past as they removed the barriers that had been blocking the way.

Jeser Prayla heaved a huge sigh of relief. "I knew I was smart to hire you, Qui-Gon, but I had no idea just how much that decision was going to pay off. Thank you! I had to send off for the scurrier all the way from Tatooine, and he was quite hard to catch and very expensive. I would have hated to have had to get another one." He smiled and clapped Qui-Gon on the back. "Thanks again."

Qui-Gon nodded politely. "My pleasure. I don't like to see anything suffer, so you know I do not mind when you call me in to heal an animal." His eyes caught sight of a child running towards him, and he smiled. "I will see you later, I have a feeling my son will not wait much longer for me." Jeser smiled back and disappeared into the crowd.

"Father!" Obi-Wan cried giddily, running forward and launching himself into the big Jedi's arms. When Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had moved to Firelah, Qui-Gon had adopted the four-year-old ex-slave. Obi-Wan was almost seven now, and had just entered school, since Qui-Gon had wanted the child to be fully recovered from his mental ordeal, and besides, Obi-Wan was leaping far ahead in his classes anyway. This allowed Qui-Gon to work more than before. After school, the boy always met him here, but today he had been late, so Obi-Wan, with his impatient nature, was ecstatic to see him.

"Hello, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon rumbled, standing and lifting the boy. "How was your day at school?" Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose, and Qui-Gon laughed. "What's that look for?" He asked with a large grin.

"We had math today." Obi-Wan explained, and Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. Obi-Wan hated math, and was never shy about declaring it. The child was quick to change the subject. "You're late today!" He accused with a frown, and before Qui-Gon could reply, the boy continued. "We should go get ice cream cause you were late." He declared with a huge smile.

Qui-Gon laughed again, deeper this time. "To make it up to you?" He asked, and Obi-Wan nodded eagerly. "We will see, little one. As it is, dinner is in less than an hour, so why don't we talk about it after that, so we don't spoil your appetite, eh, little one?" He asked, bringing his face close into Obi's.

"I'm always hungry, dad, ice cream won't change that!" Obi-Wan defended, but Qui-Gon merely shook his head, walking out of the zoo and into the street, heading for their home.

Qui-Gon could hear the doorbell ringing, and he grumbled, his hands full with the Naboo meal he was trying desperately not to burn, but Obi-Wan always said he could ruin ration bars. "Obi-Wan, answer that, will you?" He called out, and dimly heard Obi-Wan calling back a response. The incessant ringing stopped, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He had just enough time to remove the meal from the oven before Obi-Wan appeared in the doorway.

"It's for you, dad. She's in the living room." the boy explained, then wrinkled his nose as he smelled what Qui-Gon was making. "Ew! You aren't making Dagobah stew again, are you?" He asked in disgust, stepping further in to perr at their dinner.

"I am not, and that only happened once." Qui-Gon grumbled, but mussed Obi's hair affectionately. "Make us some juice to go with it while I go talk to her, will you? Make three in case she wants to stay for dinner, whoever it is." Qui-Gon's brow wrinkled as he tried to think who could be visiting them.

"I thought you said you were supposed to be nice to guests! Bad enough you make me eat this…" Obi-Wan trailed off as Qui-Gon left the kitchen, and the big Jedi couldn't help laughing. He walked into the living room, wiping his hands off on his pants quickly as he moved to greet the woman, reaching out a hand for her to shake. She perhaps a little over 5 and a half feet tall with beautifully expressive green eyes and reddish-blond hair. "Sorry about that, I was right in the middle of making dinner. I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and you are?" He asked politely.

The woman stared up at him for a long moment, her gaze half between a cornered animal yet steely with purpose. "My name is Sarai. Years ago, you came to my planet, while still a Jedi, and you took with you…" She began, but at that moment, Qui-Gon heard the sound of the garbage disposal starting up.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, don't you dare!" He cried, striding back to the kitchen and throwing open the door to reveal a sheepish Obi-Wan holding the pan containing their dinner over the sink. "I spent an hour making that!"

"Aw, dad…" Obi-Wan complained. "It smells worse than the dewback's cage." He wrinkled his nose as he set the pan down and pinched his nostrils shut for good measure.

Qui-Gon crossed his arms over his chest. "It most certainly does not! Keep this up, young man, and you will ruin your chances of getting any ice cream for sure!" He said sternly, and Obi-Wan expression immediately changed as visions of his ice cream flying away filled his head.

Qui-Gon noticed Obi-Wan was no longer looking at him, but behind him, and suddenly remembered their guest. He turned to look, and saw Sarai standing in the doorway, clutching the frame for support, her eyes wide and filled with tears as she looked at Obi-Wan. "Are you all right, miss?' Qui-Gon questioned quickly, hurrying to grasp the girl's arm to support her. He noticed now how frail she was, how sickly. She looked as if she were on the last legs of the determination he had seen in her eyes that kept her going.

The woman turned to look at him slowly. "I am now." She murmured, looking back to the confused Obi-Wan and to him again. "Thank you. Thank you so much Master Jinn for taking care of him." She said, the tears now escaping as she pulled gently from his grasp to kneel, holding her arms to Obi-Wan. "Do you remember me, sweetheart?" She asked in a motherly fashion.

Obi-Wan stared at her for a long moment, his brow wrinkled with childish confusion, looking up to Qui-Gon for direction. Qui-Gon said nothing as he remembered where he knew this woman from. He worried for a second that Obi-Wan mightn't remember her, as he had blocked a lot of memories of the horrible things that had happened to him, but his fears were soon abated. Obi-Wan looked back to her, the moment stretched on seemingly forever before youthful understanding and memory filled his face and a beautiful smile filled his features. "Sister!" He cried in the Uzani tongue, and flew into her waiting arms.


	6. Sarai

You know, lately writing has become almost a chore. However, tonight I was reading the AMAZING works of Cassia and Siobhan ( I think that's how you spell it) and it's hard to read good FF without wanting to write it sometimes. Granted, that was LotR, and this is SW but…well I am working on some LotR posts too, but I simply had to do this first in honor of my good friend Fathom. Velvet-This one's for you. :D

----

Sarai Kenobi gently tucked the blankets up to her brother's chin as Qui-Gon stood back, silently watching from the doorway. Obi-Wan had been quite firmly set against going to bed, but his body had eventually prevailed over his mind, and he had lsipped into the realm of dreams snuggled into hsi sisters lap. Qui-Gon had carried the boy to bed, but had allowed Sarai to tuck him at her request.

The frail girl gently brushed the boy's hair back from his forehead. Obi-Wan murmured in his sleep and turned towards her with a small smile. Sarai turned to Qui-Gon with tears in her eyes, brushing past him out of the room as quickly as she could without looking back. Shutting the door, Qui-Gon frowned and followed her into the living area.

Sarai stood for a moment, as if trying to memorize the room. She ran her fingers gently along the hover couch, the pictures of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, model ships Obi-Wan had made, and other various pieces of the reformed Jedi and his adopted son's life. Qui-Gon still waited, giving her space and letting her take everything all in, knowing she had to be ready to talk before he asked her the questions he was burning to know. The younger woman finally turned to him with a tired smile. "He's so big now." She paused and shook her head, as if silently berating herself. "I knew. I knew he would not be the same, but it's not real until you see it, you know?"

Qui-Gon nodded his understanding. "I know exactly what you mean." He said softly, casting a loving glance over his shoulder to Obi-Wan's bedroom. "There are times I almost can't believe how quickly he is growing even after seeing it happen every day." He turned his head back to Sarai and was not surprised to see that she was crying again. However, her eyes were unfocused now, and she was swaying slightly. Qui-Gon made his way to her side quickly, helping her to the couch. "Please, sit down before you collapse." He insisted, and Obi-Wan's older sister limply obeyed, to weak and tired to protest. Qui-Gon watched worriedly as the woman took a few shallow, gasping breaths, rubbing her chest with her right palm. The gasps quickly became coughs, and Qui-Gon was deeply alarmed when blood began to come up with the deep racking coughs. He quickly provided the woman with a cloth to collect some of the liquid she was producing while concentrating deep waves of healing force into her body. He was immediately alarmed and saddened by the damage the force warned him of as soon as he conncected to the other woman's body. He knew in that moment that there would be no helping her, and as soon as she had stopped coughing, he silently went to retrieve her a glass of water.

It was many moments before Sarai could speak again, and when she did, her voice sounded frighteningly close to being broken. "I can tell by the way you look at me that you know." She stated softly without looking up. Qui-Gon could find nothing to say, and so he simply waited for her to continue. "I had hoped to keep it a secret, but I suppose it would be useless to try now, and simply complicate the situation." She took a few deep breaths and finally looked up to Qui-Gon, her hands clutched spasmodically around the glass in one hand and blood-soaked cloth in the other.

"I suppose you have heard of the political overthrow that recently happened at our home planet." She did not specify Obi-Wan as the other part of the 'our' but it was uneeded. Qui-Gon merely nodded. "I was sick before it happened, and had despaired of surviving to ever see my brother again. However, fate smiled on me it seems and I was given this one chance when the slaves were freed and I was able to make my way off planet." Sarai didn't specify how she had gotten away, but it seemed painful, so Qui-Gon did not press her. He thought it likely she had made a stowaway of herself, considering the direness of her circumstances, and was too ashamed to admit it, so he laid a hand on her shoulder and said nothing. "I was terrified I would never find you when the Jedi informed me of your separation from their kind, but it seems the Jedi have kept a very good eye on you." Qui-Gon shook his head with a smirk, not at all surprised to know the council was keeping an eye on Obi-Wan and his wayward Jedi father.

Sarai suddenly placed a hand wearily on Qui-Gon's cheek, her eyes filling with tears. "If I had known you would have to give up so much, Master Jedi, I would have never have asked. You must believe me." She pleaded with him, her sorrow and guilt at her own helplessness palpable.

Qui-Gon smiled and took the girl's small hand in his own. "Please, call me Qui-Gon, and dod not ask my forgiveness for anything, for you see, there is nothing to forgive. I have never regretted my decision, Sarai. Not once. Obi-Wan has been the greatest gift in my life that the force has ever given me. You must believe me." He repeated back to her, his smile widening just a touch.

Sarai nodded gratefully, blinking back the tears. "You have no idea how much hearing you say that has eased my troubled heart, Mas…Qui-Gon." She remedied quickly with a small blush, but then her face hardened with sadness once more. "I do not know if I could have lived with myself if I had been forced to leave Obi-Wan with someone who regretted taking him in the first place. You see…I cannot stay." She paused for a second, finally losing the battle against the tears she was struggling against. "I am dying, Qui-Gon, as you have surely noted. Healers have seen to me one my own world and assured me there was nothing they could do. They urged me to spend my remaning days doing whatever would make me happiest, most at peace. So I went searching for Obi-Wan. I had to be sure that he was well take care of." She looked towards the little boy's room and back to Qui-Gon. "That he would be so loved and protected was more than I could have hoped for. Thank you so much." She said, surprising Qui-Gon when she pulled the larger man into a desperate hug, finally giving into the sobs she had so obviously been repressing.

Qui-Gon let the woman cry, rubbing her back in the way that always seemed to soothe Obi-Wan best when the child had a bad dream or another such traumatizing experience. The effect seemed to be the same on his adopted son's sister, as she slowly began to calm, her sobs diminishing in intensity. Finally, when she regained herself completely, Qui-Gon dared to speak. "You must stay with us, Sarai. Obi-Wan needs you. You are all that is left of his family. Besides, you despair too quickly. There may be things that can be done for you, and even if there is not, you would be much more at ease if you were cared for and in the presence of one you love."

Sarai pulled back from him slowly, wiping her eyes and smiling sadly up at him. "You are Obi-Wan's family now, do not say such a thing." She stated matter of factly in a tone that brooked no argument. "As to your other point…You know as well as I that I am not fooling myself. I am dying Master Jedi, and I will die soon now. I know this, and you know this. However, Obi-Wan does not. I do not wish him to ever know. The boy has known to much suffering in his short life, and I will not add to his pain by staying and dying where he can see my decay. Better that he think that I had to leave, but be left assured that I love him." Qui-Gon looked ready to protest, but she simply held up a hand to forestall any arguments. "Please, Qui-Gon, my mind is mad up. I will not budge."

Qui-Gon nodded sadly, seeing in the woman's fathomless eyes that she spoke the truth. There was a long silence before Qui-Gon finally decided to speak. "I will respect your decision then. In the meantime, Obi-Wan will not wake for many more hours yet. Will you at least stay till morning? There is much we could talk about." Qui-Gon had so many pieces of Obi-Wan's young life recorded and stored away that he could show her, things she would have loved to see. Besides that, he was reluctant to release the woman back into the cruel universe that had dealt so harshly with her just yet. Sarai searched the former Jedi's face for a long moment before nodding her approval.

------

Wow…that was almost too sad even for me. Poor Sarai. Poor Obi-Wan! - thinks of next chapter when Obi will awake to his sister being gone….bites nails-


	7. Lost and Found

Hello all. I realized I hadn't updated this in 5 months and figured that was a disgusting amount of time. I am trying to update all my stories, so we'll see. This chapter is sad, I think, just to warn you, and it is also the last one where Obi is 7. I think the next chapter will be when he is 13, but a large portion of the plot takes place then...the main part of the story in fact. Anyway, this chap is dedicated to Fathom, my very good friend who is the reason I keep returning to this story. Love you hon!

Enjoy, everyone. Oh, and please review. :P

-----

Obi-Wan murmured in his sleep and burrowed closer to the big Jedi laying behind him. Qui-Gon startled out of his shaky sleep, whispering a few words of comfort to the little boy before extracting himself and standing. Last night, after Sarai had left, Qui-Gon had felt a desperate urge to sleep with his adopted son, as if he could protect him from the coming pain as easily as he could make the child safe from bad dreams. This morning, reality felt as demanding and uncomfortable as the cold floor against his bare feet. With a sigh, Qui-Gon padded towards the kitchen, intent on making Obi-Wan _krejlas_ for breakfast. Ordinarily, he denied the boy his favorite breakfast except on very special occasions because of how little food there was compared to sugar in the light pastries, but today it didn't matter. If anything could cheer Obi-Wan up, his soft hearted father would give it to him.

The loss of Qui-Gon's comforting presence seemed to be the boost that Obi-Wan needed to rise him from sleep, and before their breakfast was finished being prepared, the tawny-haired boy appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. He looked around, smiling, but the smile quickly became a frown. "I made your fav..." Qui-Gon began to say, but Obi-Wan was gone before he could finish his sentence.

Footsteps padded in the other room, through the living area, into Qui-Gon's bedroom and back again. "Sarai!" Obi-Wan called plaintively, heading for the fresher now. There was dim knocking, and then Obi-Wan's voice again. "Sarai, are you in there?" The fresher door opened then closed after a moment, and then Obi-Wan was coming back, calling louder.

Qui-Gon couldn't stand it. Walking into the living room, he called out to Obi-Wan, who was looking in his own bedroom again. "Obi-Wan?" The boy ignored him, looking into his closet instead, as if his sister was merely playing hide and seek with him. "Obi?" The child emerged from his room this time, but did not look at Qui-Gon. He started for the front door, walking past Qui-Gon. The large man reached down and gently grabbed hold of Obi-Wan's arm. "Son." He murmured, his eyes sad as he lifted Obi-Wan into his arms. Truthfully, the child was getting much too old for such treatment, but right now he couldn't care less.

Obi-Wan's eyes were large pools of emotion, and Qui-Gon felt as if he was gazing into the boy's soul as helooked into them. What he saw there nearly broke his heart, and he fiercely blinked back the dampness prevailing in his eyes. Obi-Wan's gaze was as insecure and afraid of what he was going to say as he had been 3 years ago, when Qui-Gon had taken him away from his sister the first time. "She's gone, isn't she?" Obi-Wan asked, sounding much older and wiser than his years.

Qui-Gon struggled to answer past the lump in his throat, but only succeeded in nodding for a moment. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his neck, but didn't break their gaze, as if searching for answers in the Jedi's eyes. "Yes, Obi, she is. She had to go, but she wanted me to tell you that she loves and always will." Qui-Gon forced out, starting to pull Obi-Wan into a hug.

Obi-Wan let go suddenly and pushed Qui-Gon away. "No!" He cried out, as Qui-Gon tried to hold onto him and started to ask him why he was pushing him away. "Why did you let her go, why did you let her leave! Let go!" Obi-Wan was yanking violently against his father's grip now, so Qui-Gon set him down before the child could hurt himself.

Obi-Wan didn't run away as Qui-Gon had expected, but pulled at Qui-Gon's hand desperately, as if unsure of what to do with himself physically but too upset to stand still. Qui-Gon was mildly surprised that the boy wasn't hitting him, but took that as a good sign. Obi-Wan had started crying, and Qui-Gon kneeled down to better hear what the boy was saying.

Obi-Wan's sobbing was making him hard to understand. "Why did you let her leave? Mother left me, and Sarai took care of me, but then we had to leave her. Now she's gone again, and you let her leave me!" Obi-Wan pulled harder against Qui-Gon's hands, and finally, as his grip slackened, the former Jedi pulled the sobbing, incoherent boy into his arms. Obi-Wan only struggled a moment before melting into his father's embrace.

"I'm sorry, son, but she had to go. I couldn't make her stay. I tried, Obi-Wan, but she had to leave. She came back to tell you she loved you, though. She came all this way. She'll always love you, Obi-Wan, and she would have never left you if she thought you weren't safe." He hugged the hysterical boy a little closer. "She knew I loved you, and that you would be ok. You are my son, Obi-Wan. I will never leave you."

The last words drew a ragged sob from the child, but he finally clung to his adopted father and let him rock him as he cried out all the grief that had been pent up for years since his first having to leave his sister.


	8. Unexpected contact

Since I have finally admitted to myself that the only reason this story gest so much attention is because my friend Fathom asked me to finish it, I have decided to stop dedicating every chapter to her and just dedicate the whole story to her to simplify things. I am hoping to get some of my other stories updated soon since I have a job with a lot of downtime to write now, but we will see. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter.

------

5 years later

------

Obi-Wan knew the moment he walked in the front door that something was wrong. Qui-Gon was sitting on the living room floor, meditating. Not that there was anything wrong with meditating, since Qui-Gon was particularly fond of making sure he was always in touch with the living force, saying it helped him with his work with the animals and his peace overall. He was constantly trying to instill that love into Obi-Wan, but Obi had always been a little too prone to excitement and movement to focus as well as his father would have liked, and meditating was a chore for him.

Meditation at this time in the afternoon, however, was unusual. Usually Qui-Gon had a snack waiting for Obi-Wan, eager to hear about his day while the boy relaxed. Obi-Wan was immediately worried. He quietly set down his bag and removed his jacket and shoes before padding into the living room. Qui-Gon did not open his eyes. "Sit down, son." He said, and Obi-Wan obeyed.

The silence was too much for him after a few moments of trying to find his center to meditate. "Dad, I don't know what the teacher told you, but I didn't start the fight..." He blurted out finally, but was silenced by a wave of the former Jedi's hand.

Qui-Gon sighed and opened his eyes, focusing in on his sometimes wayward son. "You've been fighting again, Obi-Wan?" He asked, disappointment evident in his tone. He saw Obi's face fall, and if he had been in a lighter mood, he would have laughed as he saw the realization dawn on his son's face that he had just given away something Qui-Gon hadn't known.

"I..." Obi-Wan visibly searched for an answer that would get him out of the hot water he could sense closing in. "I...He started it!" He finally said. Qui-Gon sighed. Obi-Wan immediately pressed forward, sensing his father's disappointment. "Dad, he called us Jedi rejects. He told me you only adopted me because you felt you had to. He said if I was a slave it must have been because my mother was a whore and had to sell me and my sister, and I should be glad that anyone gave a gundark dropping enough to take me in, that I was weak and would have died otherwise. I tried to walk away, father, but he and his friends started pushing me around and...I just couldn't help it, I tried to push them away with the force, but I overdid it." He panted after getting all that out.

Qui-Gon was left slightly breathless at Obi-Wan's explosion. "How did they know you were once a slave, Obi-Wan, and that I was once a Jedi?" He asked, wondering why Obi-Wan would expose himself to ridicule by telling people that.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I didn't, dad. It's a small city. Everyone knows." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean to." He said, hanging his head.

Qui-Gon laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know you didn't. I'm sorry you've been having to go through that, I wish you had told me. That must be very hard to deal with." He said softly.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "It's ok. I can deal with it usually because I know it's not true. It was just when I couldn't get away that it got hard." He admitted.

Qui-Gon smiled. "I am proud of you for trying. You must be more careful in controlling your anger, though. Your powers will not be understood here." He explained. Obi-Wan's face hardened a bit into what Qui-Gon referred to as Obi's "I've heard this speech a thousand times," look. "I'm not lecturing, Obi. I'm just reminding. You already know that. We can't afford to be a problem on any planet because we reflect an image on the Jedi with what we do, whether we are actually called that or not. There is no denying the power the force has blessed us with." He finished, and Obi-Wan's facial expression changed before he nodded his understanding.

Obi-Wan cocked his head as he remembered what had caused his unease. "If I wasn't the problem, dad, what's wrong?" He asked, thinking back to Qui-Gon's midday meditation.

Qui-Gon sighed. "Obi-Wan, how would you feel about leaving the planet for awhile, going on a...well, not a vacation, but a change of pace, perhaps?" He asked, and Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "I got a call today, Obi-Wan. From Coruscant." Immediately he could feel Obi-Wan's aura get tense with worry, and he squeezed his son's shoulder. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan. Everything will be all right."

"No, it won't!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "They want you to come back, don't they! They want you to give me up!" The boy pulled away slightly, his blue eyes full of worry and hurt.

Qui-Gon immediately felt guilty. Why hadn't he known that Obi-Wan was carrying this fear of abandonment still? Hadn't he reassured him enough with his love? He assumed it had more to do with the boy's past than his own treatment, but it still hurt to hear. "Obi-Wan, that is not what they want. If it had been, I wouldn't have even considered going there. You are my son, Obi-Wan, and I cannot just 'give you up'." He assured the boy.

Obi-Wan eyes glistened with tears the teenager was too proud to shed. "All right, dad." He said quietly. "Then what did they want?" He asked, his youthful curiosity making itself known.

Qui-Gon ran a hand through his hair, idly wondering what had become of his hair tie, but the thought fleeted away as his mind went to more important matters. "Obi-Wan, I need to tell you something. When I was still a Jedi, before I met you, I trained two padawans. The first died on a mission gone awry when she was only 16. The second, however...the second turned to the dark side just before he was to be knighted." Obi-Wan gasped, having heard warnings of the dark side and the terrible things it could do to a force sensitive if they gave in. "He was 23. I should have killed him when he drew his 'saber on me. The dark side had consumed him and there was nothing left of the boy I loved. When I disarmed him, I should have ended his life." Qui-Gon looked away for a moment. "I didn't, though. I couldn't. Even though I knew I couldn't save him, I couldn't make myself perform the killing blow. He escaped, and I have not heard from him since. No one has." He looked Obi-Wan straight into the eye. "Until now."

Qui-Gon stood and walked towards the open window, gazing out into the natural beauty that pulsed with the living force. "He has re-emerged at the Jedi Temple, seeking vengeance. He has already killed a few Jedi, and almost killed an entire turbo-lift full of small children, and the Jedi have been unable to capture him. Xanatos is smart. He always has been. He has a back door prepared at all times. Few understand the way he thinks, and so they have been unable to stop him." Qui-Gon turned back to his son. "Hence why they called me. They need me, Obi-Wan. I am the only one, as they put it, that knows how Xanatos operates and can guess his next move before he does it. It is my fault that he is still alive to cause this chaos and destruction, Obi-Wan, and I must help them before any other people are hurt. I hope you can understand that." He finished.

Obi-Wan nodded silently. "I don't think compassion is a weakness, father. You loved Xanatos, I can see why you could not kill him then." The boy could see the older man starting to protest, and did not pause. "I understand why you must go, though. Shall I stay here?" He asked, not really liking the idea, but understanding if his father needed to go alone.

"Certainly not." Qui-Gon said. "If I go back to help them, I am taking you with me. I will not hide my son away as if I am ashamed of him." He gave Obi-Wan a large hug, ignoring the youth's protests, since he knew they were only half-hearted. The relief Obi-Wan felt was coming through the force in waves. He pulled back and smiled. "Now go pack."

------

I sincerely hoped this chapter was good, and I am sorry for the abrupt change of pace, but the main plot of the story takes place at this point. I will see you guys at the next update, review so that will come faster! After all, I have like 6 stories to work on...Give me an excuse to work on this one. :D


	9. Arrival

Well, all, here I be with the next post. I wasn't even mean to Obi:D

First, as a change of pace, I thought I would respond to my nice reviewers.

Irish Anor- LOL, I have done that before, but all I can say is, thank you for reading now! I am glad you like it, and hope you continue read, review, and enjoy.

Anakin's Girl 4eva – Something tells me you are one shrewd cookie. :D

Richard Cypher- YAY! OKAY OKAY OKAY OKA-A-A-A-Y! ;P Just kidding. Here you are.

Phoenix Red Lion- Thank you! Yes, I like writing Obi and Qui father son goodness, and Fathom my friend is always happy when I do, so hey. :D I won't lie, Xan is always reason to worry….God I love that boy…melts a second Wha? Sorry, done. Anyway, happy ending promised, so don't worry too much.

Captain Nire the Pirate- Stupid Xan? Noooo! He's just…misunderstood! coddles LOL. And as for Obi being a Jedi…If I told you, there'd be no reason to read the end! 

beauty0102- Thank you, and here you are!

FireChildSlytherin5- Well, we don't know yet.  We'll see! Thank you, and here's the latest!

rogue641- Thank you and here you go!

Masked Masquerader- Awww, that makes me feel special. Sorry it took me so long, but ehre I am again, not TOO awful long later.  I am very happy you like mine even tho you don't prefer young Obi stories. Neither do I to be truthful. I will try, thank you!

SVCrystalGreen- Thanks. blush Well, here's some more.

andylawrence07- Ok, ok, here I am. Thank you! I know, I am sorry. With my job, my original stories, and the other three here I am actively working on, sometimes it takes me awhile. Even so, no excuse. I will do better.

starwarhope - Thanks! Ok.

Nelarun- LOL, yes. Very good. And thank you, I try to be different. I got the point, thank you.  No need to "never mind."

mokona - Ok, here it is, since you are begging. I seem to attract a lot of people who like slash…not sure why. LOL. And to be honest, I haven't decided yet. We will see! O.O! Obi cookies! stuffs face and loses focus

BlackHalliwell- Thank you.

Anomyous - Well, now there are NO problems. Cool! ;)

cirana - Thanx!

Athena Leigh- I know the feeling, it's ok. Aw, the warm fuzzies! Yay! Aren't they cute? And as for trouble…a lot. It's Xanatos. Thank you, here you are.

kirallie- He does, doesn't he. And wow, you are really introspective into my thoughts! Don't tell everyone the whole plot, k? ;) But yes, smart thinking. Thanx!

Ok, now that I am done, without further ado, here's the post! Enjoy!

-----

Qui-Gon didn't think he had ever seen his son pack so fast. Obi-Wan could hardly contain his eagerness, which battled with the nervousness the Jedi could still feel over their bond. However, the young man was handling it well, so Qui-Gon said nothing as he placed his own pre-packed bags at the door and waited for his son to finish. Obi-Wan shortly appeared before his father, his face flushed and grinning around panting breaths. "Ready!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at his son's bag, highly suspicious of the boy's 'packing.' "Are you, then?" Qui-Gon asked, eyeing the bag again, a corner of a tunic peeking out of the slightly open clasp. Obi-Wan looked down and shoved the cloth back inside, nodding his head as he looked up. "Did you pack enough clothing for a week, at least?" Qui-Gon asked, knowing they could avail themselves of the cleaning services and not wanting to be weighed down by over-packing. Still, knowing Obi-Wan's track record of forgetting things on trips…

"Of course, dad!" Obi-Wan said as patiently as he could, still smiling. He put the bag down and brush his hair away from his eyes. The boy's hair was grown according to the style of the planet, which Qui-Gon had been loathe to allow but had finally given into, and hung at the boy's ears. It was always in the boy's eyes, but Qui-Gon refrained from saying anything, since it was, after all, not his hair, and since he had long hair as well.

"Did you bring your notepad for school?" Qui-Gon asked, referring to the small monitor that served as both a reader and data entry unit for students. "I instructed your teacher to upload your next month's assignments to it so you could work on them while you were gone." Obi-Wan groaned at this, but he nodded and gestured to the bag. "Did you bring enough underw…" Qui-Gon began, knowing his son's forgetful traits and trying to discover what he had forgotten NOW, while they could still get it.

Obi-Wan cut him off very quickly and irritably at that, blushing all the way to the roots of his hair, very glad that he and his dad were alone. "Da-ad! Of course I did!" He said shortly and with an annoyed expression.

Qui-Gon put up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "All right, but if you forget something and we have to get it on Coruscant, you're paying for it!" Qui-Gon said with a grin, rustling Obi-Wan's hair.

Obi-Wan jerked away, predictably, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever dad." He said in typical teenager fashion. He shouldered his bag and nodded to Qui-Gon's. "I guess we're leaving right now, huh?" He asked.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, I think that would be the wisest thing to do." The older man said, picking up his own bags. "But don't worry, you'll get fed on the trip. I haven't forgotten your ever insistent stomach." Qui-Gon responded with a laugh when he saw Obi-Wan's forlorn look towards the kitchen. Obi-Wan grinned sheepishly but followed Qui-Gon as they left the house.

The trip was largely uneventful, but Qui-Gon was glad when it was over. Obi-Wan had earned himself a new nickname by the end of the flight, namely, "Stir-crazy spider monkey!" Obi-Wan had quickly explored every nook and cranny of the ship and grown bored.

By the time the ship was docking, Obi-Wan was bouncing from toe to toe with nervous energy, clutching his bag with one sweaty hand. Qui-Gon laid a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder, which ceased the movement but did little to quell the nervousness. The former Jedi said nothing, however, understanding what was provoking this reaction and glad that his son was restraining all visible signs his feelings.

As they came down the ramp, Qui-Gon could see Master Yoda and Master Windu waiting for them, as was to be expected, as well as a humanoid female Jedi he didn't recognize. He pushed down a sigh, hoping to avoid any lectures that were almost 10 years in coming until his son was settled in their temporary rooms. Obi-Wan grinned at seeing the diminutive Jedi, recognizing him easily from his father's stories, and hurriedly presented his hand in greeting when they were close to the Jedi. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. My father told me all about you!" He said eagerly, his nervousness seemingly forgotten.

Qui-Gon fought another sigh at Obi-Wan's enthused reaction as Yoda stared at the hand wordlessly. He probably should have explained a few more Jedi customs before they had landed. Rather than explain why Yoda was not responding to the customary greeting from their homeworld, Qui-Gon bowed at the waist. "Master Yoda, Master Windu. I am sure you remember my son." He said as he placed an arm across Obi's shoulders.

Mace nodded wordlessly, and Yoda harrumphed slightly. "Much smaller he was before." He commented softly, and Qui-Gon had to repress a laugh as Yoda looked up at Obi-Wan, as if half-begrudging the fact that Qui-Gon's son had outgrown him as well, though it was to be expected. Obi-Wan didn't seem to know what to say, so he quickly followed his father's example and bowed. Qui-Gon tried again not to laugh, not wanting to hurt the boy's feelings.

"I presume you were already briefed on our situation and your former padawan's doings before you came?" Master Windu asked without preamble. At Qui-Gon's nod, the tension in the older Jedi's eyes lifted slightly, as if not having to explain was a relief somehow. "Good, then I will return to the council. There is much to see to." Qui-Gon could see that Yoda had not intentions of leaving, and steeled himself for the impeding lecture.

The female Jedi stepped forward now, and Qui-Gon really looked at her for the first time. She was probably closely related to the Twilek family, as she bore a humanoid appearance, but her skin was the pore-less and colored a bluish-purple tint that suggested a Twilek ancestry, thought she lacked the distinctive head-tails of their kind. Her smile was warm, but tight, which was understandable considering the situation they were meeting under. "Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she began. Qui-Gon reflected how odd it felt to be addressed by a Jedi without the title of 'Master' that he had been so proud of. "My name is Del-Ari Jilar. I am leading the investigation on the attack. I'll show you your rooms, and then I can give you a full briefing." The Jedi offered kindly.

Qui-Gon took one look at Yoda and knew immediately that his talking-to would not wait. "That is very gracious of you. Perhaps you could show my son the way so he may begin to get settled, and I will follow later. We can meet up at that point so that I can see how I might be of help in your investigation." He offered with the calmest smile he could muster.

Del-Ari nodded her assent, but Obi-Wan looked unhappy. He hefted the bag higher onto hi shoulder and shot his father a look. "Da-ad…." He said quietly, his displeasure at the prospect of separating showing in his tone.

Qui-Gon rested his hand on Obi's shoulder. "It will be all right son. I will catch up as soon as I can, I just need to talk to Master Yoda right now." He explained. Obi-Wan didn't look much happier, but he did not complain as he turned to follow Del-Ari.

As soon as Obi-Wan was out of earshot, Qui-Gon turned expectantly to the diminutive Jedi at his side. Yoda didn't say anything for a moment, and finally he turned to the door and started towards it. "Walk with me, you will." He said, and Qui-Gon just gave a dry smile as he followed, knowing that Yoda was never one to simply come out with what he had to say.

Yoda must have heard his thoughts, for he harrumphed with mock annoyance. "One so tall should not complain about having to walk." He said, and Qui-Gon just grinned wider, realizing how much he had missed the old Jedi. "Gone a long time, you have been." Yoda said, and though it was not a question, Qui-Gon made a sound of agreement. "Happy you have been?" The age-old master asked, and that gave Qui-Gon pause, as it was not a question Yoda would have usually asked.

He thought a moment, knowing that any immediate response out of instinct would only be pounced upon. As he thought back over his life for the past 9 years, he was pleased to think that there was no time he had been unhappy or discontented. There had been a brief period of worry and tension when he had first left with Obi-Wan, worry over how he would support the boy and himself, but Did had been kind enough to take them in the first couple of weeks while Qui-Gon had made inquiries and kept an eye on what was needed off-planet. Astri and Obi-Wan had quickly become friends, the girl incredibly patient with the younger boy and drawing him out, teaching him how to play as a normal child. Obi-Wan had been hesitant to leave her, but had adapted well to their new home when he and Qui-Gon had traveled to Firelah to try for the position he had ended up getting in the end. Since then, life had only gotten better for the two, until they resembled and actual family. Qui-Gon had enjoyed his work with the animals, and Obi-Wan had been his light everyday. Seeing the boy's happy face made everything worthwhile.

With a soft smile, Qui-Gon looked down to Yoda, who had paused their trek and was waiting expectantly. "Yes. I have been very happy, Master Yoda. I love Obi-Wan more than my own life. He has become the most important thing to me."

Yoda searched his eyes for a moment, looking for truth, before grunting and turning to continue. "Worried about that, I was." He said softly, and before Qui-Gon could demand why, the Master turned on him again. "Loving him as you do, why bring him here did you!" The Jedi demanded.

Qui-Gon was speechless for a moment. "Master Yoda…" He began, searching the others face for an explanation. "I don't understand. Obi-Wan is my adopted son now, why shouldn't I…"

Yoda cut him off. "Came here to defeat your former padawan, you did!" He exclaimed, his eyes telling Qui-Gon just how much of an idiot he was. "Turned to the dark side, he has! Know this you do. Much anger and hate fills him, and revenge he will seek against you once again." Yoda shook his head, looking away. "Brought one you loved, you did. A target he will become."

-----

Da-ta! A post! Yay! Review please!


	10. Disappearance

Welp, I'm back again. Sorry it took so long, sometimes my muses are rather…um…narcoleptic? They just randomly pass out on me. :P Anyway, here's the latest, enjoy!

-----

Qui-Gon felt his throat close at the elderly master's words, realizing the truth of them with a distressed pang of guilt. "I…I hadn't thought…" He began, but Yoda cut him off.

"Correct, you are. Thought, you did not." Yoda said with disapproval, and Qui-Gon didn't deny it. Yoda's eyes softened as he looked up at the tall former Jedi. "Send him home you should, before it is too late." He added.

"Yes…Yes, I will do so. Thank you, master." Qui-Gon said, sketching a hasty bow and waiting till Yoda nodded in response, allowing him to go. While he might not have been a Jedi anymore, he still held great respect for the Jedi Master.

Turning, Qui-Gon headed back towards the living areas for guests, whether those seeking sanctuary or someone on probation, or less often, someone in Qui-Gon's position, brought to the temple to assist. He hoped he wasn't too late, but the sinking feeling in his stomach warned him otherwise.

He didn't have to look long once he reached his destination. His fear spiked as his eyes found Del-Ari, sprawled unconscious on the floor. Qui-Gon struggled to stay calm as he ran to her side, sliding to his knees gracefully and carefully lifting her head and shoulders up, supporting her with one arm as he sent a tendril of the force to her brain, encouraging the young Jedi to wake.

The woman did so with a gasp, trying to sit up, but Qui-Gon held her firmly. "Easy, now." He said as gently as he could, waiting while the alien eyes focused into coherency. When Del-Ari looked at him with recognition, he finally let go of the question that was burning inside him. "What happened? Where's my son?" He asked, trying to keep his tone gentle.

The woman blinked a few times, trying to remember what had happened, and then her eyes turned sad. Qui-Gon felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest with worry when he saw the pitying look she gave him. "We were attacked." The woman breathed. "A sleep inducing gas from above, and then a black cloaked man followed. I tried to fight him, but I had too much of the gas in my system already. Obi-Wan was unconscious by then, and as I lost my own battle against the drug, I saw the man taking Obi-Wan." Her eyes were full of sorrow and guilt as she carefully pulled herself into a sitting position, her features paling as she placed a hand to her forehead, the force swirling about her as she pushed away sickness to continue. "I'm sorry, Master Jinn, but I'm afraid he was taken."

The first thing Obi-Wan registered was sickness. Gasping, his eyes barely focusing as strong roiling pain attacked his stomach, he turned to his side, vaguely realizing he was going to be sick, and trying desperately to find a place to be sick in. A cool hand was supporting his head then, and a bag of some sort was under his face. Obi-Wan immediately retched into it, his head hurting horrendously.

When he was done, he fell wearily back, barely registering as the person who had helped him pressed a button that instantly sealed the bag Obi-Wan had been sick into, and went to dispose of it. Obi-Wan lifted an arm to his eyes, covering them with a moan. Footsteps returned, and a damp, cool rag was thrust into his other hand. "Clean yourself off and sit up, and I'll give you something to help with the sickness." An even, cultured voice said, and Obi-Wan obeyed as best he could, swiping the cloth across his forehead to take away the cold sweat before wiping his mouth carefully.

The nameless person took the rag, then placed a hand against Obi-Wan's shoulders, pulling him up slowly. Obi-Wan moaned again, but allowed it, forcing his eyes to open. A dark haired man was gazing at him with the most intense blue eyes Obi-Wan had ever seen. He took Obi-Wan's arm firmly, pushing up the sleeve of his tunic and quickly using the hypo of whatever-the-heck-that-green-stuff-was. Obi-Wan sucked a breath through his teeth, but didn't otherwise move. The man dropped his arm and turned, reaching into a bag Obi-Wan couldn't see. "That should kick in soon. The gas was a crude method of incapacitation, I admit, but it couldn't be helped."

Obi-Wan was just about to ask what that meant, but then the man was turning again, and without speaking, he took Obi-Wan's right wrist, snapped something cold around it, pulled it around a pipe near the head of the small cot Obi-Wan had been lying on, then grabbed Obi-Wan's left hand and snapped the other side of the metal around it. Instantly, a light blue current of electricity started around the cuffs, a little too warm and tingling against Obi-Wan's skin, but not painful. Obi-Wan wondered how that was possible, but the thought fleeted away as he realized with a jolt that there was something very wrong here. Why was this man locking him up? Obi-Wan brought the force to bear down on the cuffs but found, with irritation, that it had no effect on them. He turned accusing eyes up at the man, who chuckled lightly.

"Don't look so betrayed, young one. I don't generally allow my captives to run around free, and Qui-Gon's apprentice is certainly not going to get special treatment." The man said, turning and beginning to pick up the supplies he had used to help Obi-Wan past the after-sickness of the drug he had used.

"Apprentice?" Obi-Wan asked slowly, trying to battle past the fog that seemed to be clouding his thoughts. "I'm not his apprentice, I'm his son!" He said irritably, starting to reach to rub his aching forehead, and being stopped by the cuffs. He glared at them.

The man whirled on him, his eyes a bit darker and his black hair slightly wild about his shoulders. "Son?" He demanded. "Nonsense, Qui-Gon has no son, and besides that, you look nothing like him." He threw back, giving Obi-Wan a glance up and down.

Obi-Wan shook his head in annoyance. "Well, you don't have to when you're adopted." He snapped back. "Qui-Gon adopted me when I was four." He said, leaning his head against the pole his wrists were attached to wearily. Whatever the man had given him, it had helped, but the boy still felt tired. "What do you want with me?" He asked with annoyance.

The man gave him another look, and then recognition dawned in his eyes. "That's where he disappeared to. He left to adopt you." The man said, shaking his head slowly. 'That would be like him. He always did have a weak spot for helpless lifeforms, and besides, I would be willing to bet he defied the council in leaving with you, which seems to be a pastime to him." The man chuckled. "Well, all the better. As for what I want, that should be obvious even to the most dense of beings. I want leverage over dear Qui-Gon's head, something to put him off-balance."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as his muddled brain screamed a warning of realization. "You're Xanatos. You're Qui-Gon's former apprentice that turned to the darkside!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Xanatos bowed half at the waist. "I am pleased to know he hasn't fully forgotten me and has spoken of me to you. You are correct, I _am_ Xanatos." Here he leaned down to look Obi-Wan eye to eye, and the smile he offered the teenager did not make the boy comfortable at all. "And you, Obi-Wan, will be your father's undoing."

-----

Dun-dun-DUN! Cliffhanger of death! Mwah-ha-ha-ha! laughs evilly, then sees all the furious readers Uh…um…review and I'll continue and we can go on about or lives without bloodshed? ;)


	11. I have an important question!

Hello, it's me. Sorry, no update, just a question, but an important one, so listen up. I am going through my stories, deciding what to dump and what to continue, and on this one, I need an opinion from the readers.

Ok. To be fully honest, this story hasn't interested me since about…chapter 5. I continued it for a friend, and as is the case with most stories, some unknown factor in this one is what made people read it. To be honest, at times this frustrates me. I mean, what makes the story I dislike the one everyone wants to read? The same happened with Lost in Rivendell. Nearing the end, I absolutely hated the story. However, so many people reviewed (632! That's unheard of for me!) and emailed me, honestly wanting to know if I was all right and if I would finish the story, that I felt terribly. I finished it despite everything, and wouldn't you know it? I liked the end. Now, again, to be honest, there are still a million and one things I hate about that story. However, it took me a couple days shy of two years to finish. If I'm any sort of author (and I hope I am) then I would hope I would have grown enough to see differences in my writing. Looking back on that story over two years from when I finished it, I'm torn if I want to bother re-writing it as I wish it had been. I don't know if anyone would read it. But that's not the point. (Anyone still around? OO) The point is that I like parts of it enough now that I have the desire to re-write it. I don't loathe it anymore. So I know that if I forced myself through this, bit the bullet as it were, I would grow to like it in time.

However, herein lies my biggest difficulty. I made a huge big boo-boo in this story, one I have been loathe to face or admit. All of you who commented on, "He gets kidnapped so fast!!"

Yeah. You were right. Error. Not the way it was supposed to go. I'm not sure where my head was when that happened…but it wasn't with me. So….in order to fix this story…I need to go back…two chapters? And re-write them. And push them back. There are things that need to happen there. I think I was just too lazy, not really wanting to write this and pushing out an update, and got too caught up in just writing it without looking ahead. (I do that a lot.)

So. Is anyone willing to let me strike the last two chapters, replace them with what SHOULD have happened, and go from there? That is my question. I offer no guarantees of when precisely, because as much as I would like to, I simply don't have them. But I don't want to start re-writing on this without knowing I should bother.


End file.
